1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocker-type electrical switch suitable for commercial and home use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known is a rocker-type electrical wall switch which comprises a rocker pivotally supported in a housing at a first pivot point, a movable contact brush pivotally supported at a second pivot point in the housing, a spring compressed between a downwardly extending boss on the rocker and a lower end of the contact brush, the spring being movable under compression to inclined positions relative to the brush in response to pivotal movement of the rocker between rest positions, the movement of the spring transmitting pivotal movement of the rocker to the brush, and a pair of spaced cams engaging, respectively, with the upper end of the brush at a point above the second pivot point, and the rocker and cams being movable into engagement with the brush under pressure exerted by the spring on the rocker.
Other known devices of some relevance to the present invention are one which discloses a safety snap switch; one which teaches a snap switch based on the engagement between a rigid member, able to oscillate, and a resilient prestressed contact in such a manner that rebound is substantially prevented; one which teaches a number of toggle type switches having various contact structures; one which teaches a switch including a contact-carrying rocker, the movement of which is produced by a compression spring, the axis of which coincides with that of a control knob or a lever, the spring transmitting its action to the rocker through a link or stirrup engaging through its end on the one hand, the rocker, and on the other hand, the spring; one which teaches a snap-action electrical switch with contact dampening means to quiet the action of lever-operated electric switches; one which teaches an electrical toggle switch having a mounting that can oscillate for the contact in the inner position and association of the mounting with a simple form of an essentially leaf-type spring; one which teaches a noiseless electric switch having a pivoted operating lever biased into two switch positions by a leaf spring and the lever; and one which teaches a compact electrical contact and electrical switch structure having a combination of a screw terminal, a push-in wire terminal, and a make or break electrical contact terminal, with the three terminals being formed in a single compact electrical structure from a small piece of metal strip bent at right angles between the screw terminal and the push-in terminal.
Also known is a device which comprises a mounting strap for supporting a wiring device in a metal wall box and establishing an electrical connection between the metal mounting screw and the strap. The mounting screw is inserted through the strap and threaded into a metal box or gem box.